It is said that once a secret is shared, it is no longer a secret. There may be many scenarios where a user or a participant in a network may wish to share data, but is reluctant to do so knowing that the data will no longer be secret. For example, participants in social and/or research networks may attempt to resolve whether to share data to promote the progress of the network, or retain data out of a concern with the security of making the data public. As used herein, social or research networks refer to networks or groups of collaborating users. The users represent individuals or entities that participate in the groups, and are associated with a client device. Reference herein to client may refer to the user and/or to the client device. Such networks are typically managed by a central server, but management could be distributed among various clients and/or servers, as is understood in the art.
Sharing the data is commonly performed in one of two ways. The data can be shared publicly, and identifies the user or client associated with the data. Such a method provides the least security for the client's data. The data could alternatively be shared anonymously, with the caveat that if the identity of the client associated with the data is discovered, either through the client identifying the client's own identity, or through someone else discovering that identity, the anonymity is lost. Thus, current systems rely on clients wanting share data openly, or sharing with the trust/hope that they will remain anonymous.
In the eyes of some potential users, such sharing mechanisms do not provide adequate assurance of privacy. The lack of control over the shared data may prevent potential users from participation. Thus, the networks may not be able to benefit from the participation of such potential users.